


Fruity Drinks

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you're such a good smut writer, omg. i don't know if you take requests, but if you were ever in the mood for a non/dub con meg and michael, i'd be the happiest person ever. loved the way you wrote them in the foursome one!" - anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruity Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> As you wish, my master. It shall be done. As you command it.

“Wooh! This club is fucking amazing!” Meg cheered as she had her fifth, sixth (she lost count) drink for the night.

The RT crew was back at the ‘Bat Wing’, the same club that Michael and Gavin had fucked right on the dance floor. Luckily, there wasn’t anyone they knew when it happened; otherwise, it’d be an interesting piece of blackmail to use against them. They knew their friends wouldn’t ever use that against them or make fun of them for it, but it doesn’t hurt to be cautious, now does it?

Unfortunately for Michael, Gavin was off in LA at some event that wanted him to do in slo-mo with Dan. But, he did have Meg with him to keep him company, who was basically Gavin’s other half albeit shorter. At the current moment, the purple-haired girl was drunk as dicks. Literally as soon as she walked into the club, gawking in awe at the amount of nude people there were, she headed straight for the drinks. Just like Gavin did last time, but this time with a lot of fruity alcoholic beverages. And boy, was there a shit ton of tequila and vodka and whatever mixture there was in each drink she downed.

But, she wasn’t completely alone in her endeavor to consume every single drink. Michael plopped down in the stool next to her after dancing with Lindsay, who had vanished somewhere in the sea of drunk, sweaty naked people. Just like with his friend, he too became her designated drinking buddy, although he took it slow still nursing his fourth drink. And fuck, was it tasty as shit.

“Seventh drink, here I-woah” Meg slurred as she put her drink down onto the bar, feeling nauseous. The effects of too many drinks filled with liquor was soon hitting her with everything they had. She slowly looked around the club, feeling her vision swirl everywhere she looked and the music, God the music was blaring so loud!

Michael looked out of the corner of his eye when she lowered her drink, becoming concerned by her hunched over position. Lowering his drink, he reached over and gently patted her back. “You okay there?” he asked, his voice slurring a bit too.

Meg shook her head, a wave of nausea sweeping over her. “I don’t feel so good, gonna puke” she muttered loud enough for him to hear over the loud music. She felt saliva begin to pool in her mouth, the urge to vomit drawing near.

Michael nodded and sat his drink down before hopping off the stool, swaying a little. “Come on. Let’s go find you a bathroom” he insisted.

Meg nodded and put her arm around his neck as he wrapped his arm behind her waist and helped her through the dancing nude people. They stumbled their way through the club until they went down a corridor and his eyes locked on a unisex bathroom. Pushing the door open, he walked their way to the handicapped stall and Meg instantly grabbed onto the railing as she bent over and threw up into the toilet.

“That’s it, Meg” Michael murmured as he rubbed her tensing back, “let it all out.” The lad continued to rub her back, until he looked down and realized her skirt was peeking up a bit, her underwear a tiny bit visible to where he was looking. He groaned silently as he felt himself swell a little in his pants.

Meg had finished vomiting, dry heaving at the moment, until she felt her skirt being pushed up to around her waist. She batted the hand away drunkenly, too exhausted from puking her guts out to really put in any effort into the swat. Yet, the hands never stopped their journey and Meg grew nervous. “Michael, stop” she mumbled and another wave of nausea hit her, feeling her mouth being pooled with saliva again. “Oh God” she choked out before she threw up again, gripping the railing again, her knuckles white with how tight the grip was.

Michael’s hands then began pulling her panties down a bit to just above her thighs. “Stop, Michael. No” Meg breathed out and reach down to pull her underwear back up, but he just pulled them right back down even lower. “Fuck, stop. I don’t want it” she tried to say, but was cut off when she felt his hand push down on her back, forcing her to stay in the bent over position.

“No, Michael” Meg pleaded, growing nervous when she heard the jingling of his belt being undone and the the sound of his zipper being pulled down followed by the shifting of clothes.

Michael didn’t say anything. He just groaned as he jerked himself at the sight of her ass. Angling his cock, he swiftly pushed himself into her vagina, moaning as he was surrounded in the wet heat. Meg let out a loud scream at the rough intrusion of the large cock in her, but then moaned as he was stretching her so good.

Michael gripped her hips tightly and immediately went at a near brutal pace, fully ramming all 10 inches into her. He grunted and lolled his head back, closing his eyes as he fucked into her slickness. “God, you’re so wet, Meg, fuck” he groaned as he pounded inside her, their skins slapping against each other loudly. Meg planted her feet on the floor as she took the pounding into her small body, moaning in pleasure as he was so deep inside her. This was wrong, she knew. He was taking her against her will and what’s more is that he was her friend, one of the guys she could trust. But at the same time, he felt so good inside her, the way he was so thick and long in her pussy. Fuck, she could feel her slickness begin to coat around him.

“Michael, yes” she breathed out as she reached down and rubbed her clit in circles, “fuck” she swore as held onto the toilet seat.

The lad then growled out a guttural sound as he went even harder into her, his hips a blur as he ruthlessly took her. “Fuck, Michael!” Meg cried out as scrambled for purchase against the furious fucking. Michael reached over and gripped her hair, pulling her head back roughly as he went at a painfully hard pace. “Take it, Meg” he panted out as he felt his end reaching, drilling her even faster than before.

“Michael!” Meg cried out as she rubbed herself rapidly, feeling her walls begin to pulse around him. “Fuck yes, Michael!” she screamed and with six more thrusts she came around him, moaning wildly as squirted a little on her fingers. Feeling his release coming, Michael gave her a few more thrusts, until he uttered a ‘shit, Meg!’ and pulled out and stroked himself as he came on her ass, groaning as he shot all over her quivering ass.

The two panted breathlessly as they leaned against the wall, both coming to the realization that they had just fucked in the bathroom of the nude club. Yet, that thought didn’t matter at the moment, as they were entirely too blissed out to care. Meg shakily raised her hand up and flushed the toilet breaking the silence between the two. Michael, feeling sorry for the way he took her, helped her by wiping off his mess he made on her with the toiler paper. He then pulled her underwear back up and readjusted her skirt back down.

“I’m sorry, Meg” he mumbled as she leaned back up, wrapping his arms around her waist in an apologetic manner. She laughed silently and reached back, patting the back of his head.

“It’s fine. Now, how about we get up out of here and go back to clubbing with rest” she suggested as turned to look back at him. Michael laughed and released her, unlocking the stall. He grabbed her hand and led their way out of the bathroom and back to the dance floor.


End file.
